In recent years, due to tight condition of supply and demand for electrical energy and liberalization of the energy market, a demand response (hereinafter also referred to as “DR”) system has been receiving attention. In this DR system, there is a DR aggregator who provides a DR service to a customer. Based on a contract between the DR aggregator and the customer (hereinafter also referred to as “DR provider”), the DR aggregator requests the customer to adjust supply and demand for electrical energy in a predetermined period (time step), thereby adjusting the supply and demand for electrical energy in an electrical energy system (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).
The DR provider controls a resource (an appliance which performs at least one of consuming electrical energy, accumulating electrical energy, and generating electrical energy) of the DR provider, according to a contractual coverage of the DR service. This allows the DR aggregator to stabilize the electrical energy system, and the DR provider can receive an incentive from a DR purchaser. On the other hand, the DR provider may face a penalty such as paying penalty charges to the DR aggregator when the DR provider fails to control the resource according to the DR service.